Autumn Strolls
by Ms.Witch
Summary: [ONESHOT] Jordan x Eva, Jordan and Eva take a stroll throughout Oban. Rated PG DISCLAIMER: I don't own Oban: StarRacer!


**Pairing: **Jordan x Eva

**Title: **Autumn Strolls

**Author: **MoMo

**Rating: **PG

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OBAN: STAR-RACER!**

a/n: Well, viewers. As you may or may not have noticed, I have been updating but with Oban: Star-Racer fanfics (Sorry Harry Potter watchers!) :3 This one happens to be Jordan x Eva, a ONE SHOT fic for a coupling challenge in the O:S-R forums. Nothing much else to say, just enjoy and review I suppose. 3

**Herbst Schlendert (Autumn Strolls)**

It was a nice sunny day. Adventure was strong in the air as the ground crunched under Eva's feet as Jordan and her walked along. It was early in the morning when their housing unit was set down in a new location on Oban. The scenery of their new surrounds reminded them of the Autumn back home. Back on Earth.

Eva's body shivered happily as the chilled wind blew past Jordan and her, gracefully stirring her black and red hair. She closed her eyes, taking in a big breath of clean Oban air.

"Don't you just love fall, Jordan?" Eva asked enthusiastically through a grin.

Before Jordan could respond a large leaf smacked him dead center of his face. He glared at the leaf before him as he said sarcastically, "Absolutely."

He grabbed the leaf. Gazing at it, he found it some what familiar. It deeply resembled an oak tree leaf back on Earth; It was even the same crimson color. The only difference, as Jordan could see anyway, was the size. It must have been twice the size as the one back on Earth.

Jordan turned his attention back to Eva. He blinked twice, as he started at her in awe. The sunlight seemed to make Eva shine in all her glory. He smiled dreamily, as he thought how beautiful she was. How her hair seemed to flow gracefully as the wind blew it. How her eyes seemed to sparkle all on their own. How her mouth made a cute indent in her cheek as she smiled.

"Jordan?"

Jordan was quickly brought back to reality at the sound of his name. He blinked and realized Eva was staring at him; her face tinted with concern for him.

The color in Jordan's face rose considerably. He coughed and looked away from Eva.

"I-I was just thinking how beautiful you- -" Jordan caught himself in mid-sentence. "Universe!" He cleared his throat. "I was just thinking how beautiful this _universe_ is."

_Nice save, Jordan._

Eva was quiet for a moment, as if questioning Jordan's sanity. She soon turned away from him and stared at all that surrounded her.

"It is, isn't it?" Her voice was filled to the brim with passion.

Continuing down the small man-made path, they talked of many things but mostly about Oban. It amazed them how everyday them seemed to be on a whole new world.

Time passed and they soon fell silent, sitting on a rock, staring out at the open field before them. The field swayed and shushed as the wind picked up. The temperature seemed to have dropped a good five degrees in the time they spent together this morning. Jordan noticed Eva squeeze her arms closer to her already shivering body.

Before he had realized it, Jordan had gotten up from his seat and sat next to Eva. His arm slipped around her small body. Eva looked up at him, confused, her face slightly red. He merely smiled back at her.

"You know what they say?" he started. "About the Eskimos, you mean?" Eva asked, through a grin.

"That's the one." They laughed together.

Jordan was quite pleased with himself. This had been the boldest mood he had made on Eva yet. He was overflowing with joy, as he held Eva in his arms. He was even happier that she didn't protest at his advance on her.

_Why stop now? Jordan, your on a roll! Tell her! _his conscious rang through his ears. Confess his feelings? Again? Now of all times would be perfect. They were out in the middle of an unknown planet, alone, cuddling on a rock. Jordan's grip tightened at the thought of confessing.

That was always something you could admire about Jordan. He might not be the brightest or the shiniest crayon in the box but the bravery in his heart was something you would stop dead in your tracks in awe. To be true to your heart; there are very few now a days that stay true to their heart. I suppose Jordan could be easily compared to the phrase, "a diamond in the rough."

Calming his nerves, Jordan started to speak.

"Molly?" Jordan's voice quivered with uncertainty.

"Hm?" Eva stared out into the distance. Jordan sighed, gathering up all the confidence and bravery he had. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Jordan stuttered. Eva turned to give him his full attention. Looking hear dead in the eyes, he knew he could tell her.

"I- -" Jordan began but was almost instantly interrupted. The call of the Avatar sang throughout the land, echoing off the swaying trees.

"The race!" Eva jumped up almost immediately. "C'mon Jordan! We've got a race to win!" She gave him an apologetic smile as she began to book-it back down the way they came.

Jordan sat alone for a moment, shell-shocked at what just happened. He let out a sigh of irritation as he quickly followed after Eva.

_This must be some kind of punishment, _Jordan thought angrily. _Or maybe it's just Bad Karma._

And so, here Jordan found himself beside Eva again, gazing out at Oban. The race was long and hard but they pulled through. Sul has been "eliminated from the competition," in Don Wei's words, by God knows what. At least they were able to score some points. They were now tied with Aikka and the Inna Chicks for second place.

Jordan was very concerned about Eva. She seemed very rattled after the events that took place earlier today. Her face was splattered with more emotions then Jordan could count.

They sat next to each other, side by side, on their housing unit, starring out at the Universe. Jordan watched Eva carefully in the corner of his eye, wondering what exactly she was so upset about.

As they sat, deep in thought, the cold night air bore down on them. Jordan's tan skin was drizzled with goose bumps as Eva's was drenched with them.

_She really needs to bulk up, _Jordan thought. _She gets cold easily because she's so skinny._

At this thought, Eva suddenly sneezed. To her surprise, Jordan laughed.

"Here." Jordan pulled her close as he had done before. Eva put up no fight as they cuddled. She merely laughed as Jordan had.

"We're just a couple of Eskimos, aren't we?" Eva asked.

"I guess so." Jordan laughed with her. Eva's spirit seemed to have lifted, Jordan pointed out. Not wanting Eva to fall back into depressing thoughts, he asked, "You okay?"

Eva sighed and nodded her head as she slowly laid it on Jordan's shoulder. "Sul was a jerk but that didn't mean he deserved what he got."

"It's not your fault, Molly." Jordan gave her arm an encouraging squeeze. "No one was able to stop what happened. Not even the Avatar."

"I know," Eva mumbled. "I know."

"Feel any better?" Jordan asked after a moment.

"You know what? I do feel better." Eva smiled at him. He smiled with her.

"I'm glad."

"Thanks," Eva spoke softly.

Jordan smiled. "Anything for my partner." Eva gave a light chuckle.

They sat in silence then. Jordan listened to Eva's breathing slow down as the minutes passed by. When he was sure she was asleep, he said softly to her, "I love you."

Thee End.


End file.
